Yes I will
by backgina
Summary: <html><head></head>Ron sabía que Hermione era el amor de su vida, pero como podía hacerselo saber a ella</html>


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa imaginación de J.K. Rowling y la canción al repertorio de los Backstreet Boys, el resto es mío_

**YES, I WILL**

Un rayo de luz solar se coló entre las cortinas y acarició su cara, su primer instinto hubiera sido rodar en la cama para alejarse de la luz pero un delicado roce a su costado le recordó que había pasado otra noche maravillosa con Hermione, así que se limito a girar la cara para observarla detenida y silenciosamente como hacía cada mañana que tenía el placer de amanecer a su lado.

La observó por largo rato disfrutando con calma y ternura cada detalle de ella: vio con placer sus rizos descontrolados que caían en diferentes direcciones, disfruto su piel lisa y tersa parecida a la porcelana, incluso se deleitaba con el peso que sentía en el brazo en el que la cabeza de Hermione descansaba, sintió una delicada mano reposar sobre su torso y escucho su propio corazón latir al ritmo de la profunda y pausada respiración de ella y supo así, como cada mañana que amanecía con ella, como cada noche que dormía a su lado, como cada hora que pasaban juntos, que ella era y siempre seria la dueña de su vida, de sus sueños, de su corazón y de su alma.

**I open my eyes, I see your face  
>I can not hide, I can't erase the way you make me feel inside<br>You complete me girl, that's why.  
><strong> 

De pronto Hermione comenzó a inquietarse entre sueños, Ron sabía lo que eso significaba: en un momento se despertaría, así que cerró ligeramente los ojos, aflojo el cuerpo y trato de copiar la respiración que había estado escuchando.

Y es que así funcionaban las cosas para él. Despertar antes que ella le daba la oportunidad de disfrutarla en tranquilidad, y fingirse dormido cuando ella despertaba le permitía escuchar de sus bellos labios alguna frase exquisitamente cursi que Hermione nunca le diría en persona pero que a él le infundía la confianza y alegría que secretamente necesitaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- ¿Ron? - susurró Hermione - Ron, amor ¿estás despierto?

¡Hora de actuar! - pensó Ron. Gimió un poco - Calabaza - dijo entre gruñidos, se movió levemente, suspiró y se quedo nuevamente quieto... Bien, ahora era el turno de ella. ¿Qué sería hoy? - se preguntó. ¿Hablaría de sus ojos?, ¿de su boca?, ¿de sus manos?, ¿de su humor?, ¿de su familia?... Cada día era algo diferente ¿que sería hoy?

A su lado Hermione suspiró complacida viéndolo dormir tan plácidamente... Le gustaba ser la primera en despertar porque así podía ducharse y arreglarse un poco para no asustar a Ron con su "belleza" natural y porque además sentía la necesidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba y es que Ron pues era Ron, alguien que no gustaba de las frases empalagosas ni disfrutaba de las cursilerías, por eso tenía que decirlo cuando aún dormía, para no quedar en ridículo.

Se separó lentamente del brazo de él y se sentó en la cama mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió al verlo, su cabello rojo contrastaba hermosamente con su pálida piel, todo en su rostro encajaba perfecto, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban suavemente y su delicioso pecho parecía pedirle que no se alejara de él.

-Eres tan perfecto - dijo suavemente -¡Vaya que te amo!... Amo tus caricias que me estremecen por completo, amo que tu roce derrita todo en mi interior, amo que tus manos fuertes y masculinas recorran todo mi cuerpo transportándome a otro universo donde existimos tú y yo mi amor, necesito que tus caricias sean sólo mías, que tú seas sólo para mi... En verdad te amo y te necesito para ser feliz.

Suspiró nuevamente y observó el rostro de Ron por un momento, parecía que sonreía, ella también sonrió, se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño lentamente.

Ron discretamente la observó retirarse.

- Yo también te amo y necesito que seas sólo mía y que estés mi lado y para ser feliz. – susurró sólo para él

Y en un instante lo entendió, ya no podía esperar más para pedirle a Hermione que hicieran de esto una rutina, despertar a su lado ya no era solamente algo placentero, ya era algo necesario para él, así que lo haría tan pronto y hubiera decidido y organizado todo, se lo pediría, le pediría que se casará con él.

Dios sólo esperaba que no fuera a decir no.

**Something about you make me feel**

**Baby my heart wants to reveal**

**I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you**

**Say these three words I wanna hear from you**

La noticia estalló como bomba en la madriguera, Ron estaba dudando que comentárselos hubiera sido una buena idea, pero es que real y desesperadamente necesitaba ayuda, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella, sabía que el éxito de la misión dependía del plan trazado, al menos eso se decía entre los aurores y él no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar esta cometido y Harry no había sido de ayuda.

Pues haz lo que yo - le había dicho - fue sencillo y fácil y a Ginny le encantó

Claro que le encantó – pensó Ron, pero Hermione no era Ginny ni siquiera se le parecía un poco, no podía invitarla a jugar quidditch, fingir que atrapaba la snitch y al momento de mostrársela triunfante hacer que esta dejará caer el anillo de compromiso, como había hecho Harry. No podía, en primera porque Hermione no jugaba quidditch, es más ni siquiera montaba escobas, y estaba seguro que no le hubiera fascinado descubrir que las snitchs guardaban cosas porque ya lo sabía, ella fue quien se los dijo. En segunda ella le había dado la idea de esa propuesta a Harry. Además no se podía esconder un anillo en un libro, ya lo había intentado.

Así que aunque no fue para nada agradable ver las diferentes expresiones en los rostros de su familia por lo menos, a diferencia de Harry, todos, o mejor dicho casi todos habían aportado un valioso consejo.

-No importa cómo la hagas cariño, no tiene que ser espectacular – había dicho su madre con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas – sé que a ella le encantará, sólo tienes que ser tu mismo, romántico y tierno.

Bien – pensó Ron, sólo había un pequeño problema, o era el mismo o era romántico… No es que no fuera cariñoso, pero el romance y él tenían un grave problema se sintonía.

-No importa lo que diga una mujer – le había dicho seriamente su papá – todas, sin excepción, esperan una propuesta espectacular, con velas, música, lo que importan son los detalles que no se te escape ni uno

De acuerdo, sin duda había obtenido una idea de su papá pero francamente lo había puesto más nervioso.

Percy por su parte había hablado con aire ceremonioso sobre la importancia de un compromiso como ese, de las responsabilidades y dificultades de un matrimonio y al final, sólo al final había hablado de la propuesta.

-Es algo que con suerte harás una sola vez en la vida – le dijo – así que tienes que hacerlo bien… Una cena elegante, un vino caro, flores, por supuesto, muchas flores, tienes que lucirte Ronald, Hermione es alguien especial ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sabía por eso quería casarse con ella. No estaba claro acaso.

Como era de esperarse George había sido el peor de todos.

-Déjalo ya Ron. No creo que acepte de cualquier forma, Hermione es una chica inteligente, recapacitara tarde o temprano –había sentenciado con gesto preocupado.

Ginny rió por lo bajo pero Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-O vamos Ronnie, no me veas así estoy bromeando, lo siento – se disculpó al parecer sinceramente – claro que aceptará, pero por si las dudas deberías de disfrazarte como elfo, a ella le encantan esas criaturas… ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – gritó de repente - ¡Te confundió con un elfo! Que inteligente de tu parte nunca sacarla del error.

Ok. Ese desagradable momento no había sido necesario. Con Ginny ni habló, estaba muy ocupada riéndose de él junto con George. Y él tenía que apresurarse con sus planes. No podía dejarlo ya, no ahora que tenía la idea de una vida plena junto a Hermione rondándole en la cabeza.

**Yes I will  
>Take your hand and walk with you<br>Yes I will  
>Say these three words that promise to<br>Yes I will  
>Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you<br>Yes I will  
>Take your hand and walk with you<br>Yes I will  
>Baby, I promise you<br>Yes I will  
>Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you<br>Oh yeah, yes I will**

Pasaron algunos días en que los preparativos ocuparon todo su tiempo libre, tanto así que se tuvo que se tuvo que conformar con ver a Hermione sólo un par de horas desde el día en que decidió todo, pero sabía que era un pequeño sacrificio que tenía que realizar, después de todo si las cosas salía bien la recompensa sería pasar el resto de su vida con ella… Todo, todo lo que hiciera valdría la pena, aún así odiaba tener que perderse de sus besos, caricias y hasta de sus pequeñas peleas.

**This is no ordinary love  
>And I can never have enough<br>Of all the things you've given to me  
>You're my heart, my soul, my everything<strong>

Había llegado el momento decisivo, estaba tan preparado como le era humanamente posible, se había comprado la mejor túnica, había reservado en el mejor restaurant del mundo mágico, había repasado lo que iba a decir decenas de veces y había tratado de seguir todos los consejos.

Miró de nuevo el lugar, algunas velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación; unos cuantos instrumentos encantados tocaban dulcemente las melodías suaves que a Hermione le gustaban; 1794 rosas adornaban el lugar, una por cada día que había pasado desde su primer beso; una botella de champagne se enfriaba junto a la mesa y hasta un pequeño elfo estaba listo para atenderlos.

Todo estaba preparado y él también estaba listo para comprometerse de por vida.

**Every night I thank you Lord  
>For giving me the strength to love her<br>More and more each day  
>I promise her as long as I hear those three words<strong>

Hermione llegó un poco nerviosa a la cita, la verdad es que no era algo propio de ella sentir nervios por reunirse con Ron pero con lo extraño que se había comportado la última semana tenía la impresión de que cualquier cosa podía suceder esa noche y aunque no se consideraba una persona pesimista, por el escaso interés de Ron por verla, creía más lógico que fuera algo malo.

Observó detenidamente el lujoso restaurant, no había visto nada similar, parecía demasiado ostentoso y sin embargo era simplemente maravilloso.

El maître se acercó a ella con paso elegante.

-Buenas noches señorita – dijo con voz armoniosa y tono educado - ¿le puedo servir en algo?

-Si – respondió Hermione un poco intimidada – quedé de verme aquí con el señor Ronald Weasley.

-Por supuesto – dijo él sonriendo – sería tan amable de seguirme por favor.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al entrar al lugar, era incluso más elegante por dentro… ¡Por Merlín! ¿La había llevado ahí para que no armara una escena?, no, eso no sonaba a Ron, además todo iba bien entre ellos ¿no?, tal vez se estaba olvidando de una fecha importante ¿qué día era hoy?

El maítre se detuvo frente a una puerta y abriéndola dijo: - El señor Weasley la espera.

Hermione respiró hondo y entró sola a la habitación privada del elegante restaurant.

Cuando ron la observó llegar le pareció incluso más hermosa de lo habitual pero antes de que pudiera decirle una sola palabra ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza. Cuando por fin se separaron el sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba que siempre lo recibieran con esa efusividad.

- Estás hermosa

- Y tú muy guapo

- Sé hace lo que se puede – respondió sonriendo aún más - ¿nos sentamos? – dijo galantemente tendiendo un brazo para que ella lo tomara.

La cena resultó tranquila y encantadora, ya que después de descubrir que no se encontraba en problemas Hermione fue capaz por fin de relajarse y disfrutar la velada. Ron por su parte aún seguía ansioso pero la alegría de su compañera era contagiosa y al verla ahí sólo podía pensar que a partir de ese día su vida iba a cambiar para bien.

**Yes I will  
>Take your hand and walk with you<br>Yes I will  
>Say these three words that promise to<br>Yes I will  
>Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you<br>Yes I will  
>Take your hand and walk with you<br>Yes I will  
>Baby, I promise you<br>Yes I will  
>Give you everything you need and someday start a family with you<br>Oh yeah, yes I will**

-Necesito decirte algo – dijo Ron después del postre. Hermione se tensó un poco

-¿Es algo malo? - preguntó nerviosa

-¡No! Bueno espero que lo veas como algo positivo.

Ella alzó una ceja intrigada. Ron tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Hermione – dijo tomando su mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos – mi amor, si algo aprendí de nuestras aventuras con Harry es que la fama, el dinero, y el poder no son realmente importantes, al menos ya no lo son para mí. Ahora sólo me interesa ser feliz y lo único que necesito para eso es tenerte junto a mí. Porque tu amor, tu compañía, tu amistad, tu confianza y hasta tus regaños se han hecho indispensables en mi vida, y porque con tu sola presencia me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido el más maravillo de mi vida. La verdad es que ya no sé estar sin ti… - Ron se detuvo al sentir que su voz amenazaba con quebrársele

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Ron? – quiso ayudar Hermione - ¿quieres que vivamos juntos?

- No Hermione – respondió seriamente – no sólo quiero eso, quiero que me digas que estás tan comprometida como yo en esta relación, que tú también me necesitas en tu vida

- ¿Acaso es necesario? – preguntó confundida

- No – admitió Ron – pero necesito escucharlo de ti

- Ron, cielo, no sólo te necesito en mi vida, tú eres mi vida entera

- Y esas sencillas palabras hicieron que Ron se armara de valor

- Entonces Hermione Jane Granger – dijo decididamente poniéndose de rodillas - ¿te casarías conmigo?

En la mano de Ron se materializó un hermoso anillo. Hermione sonrió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Si Ron, sí lo haré – dijo arrojándose en sus brazos – si quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

**I stand beside you in everything you do  
>Wherever you go, whatever you do<br>Baby, I'll be there  
>As God is my witness, I will carry this through<br>'Til death do us part, I promise to you…**

El anillo lucía hermoso en las delicadas manos de Hermione, pero no tanto como ella el día de su boda, aunque claro, esa es otra historia.

_¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi historia, es la primera que escribo y si soy sincera temo un poco haber hecho el ridículo con ella, así que no sean malitos y díganme si puedo continuar escribiendo o si debo pedir perdón y retirarme… Acepto toda crítica constructiva y también destructiva (¿Por qué no?) Sólo recuerden que tengo corazoncito… Gracias _


End file.
